The Dragonlands
In The Dragonlands, everyone knows that this arid country has not received its name without reason. The canyons that riddle these lands are like a thousand scars laid over each other, each dark red at the bottom, and none of them fit for any kind of life. There are dozens of theories why this place is like it is - some say that it was once a flourishing place, a place like the neighbouring land, Lumion, lush with grass and trees and life, but then something happened in the Aetherworld, and Fire made her sun ten times the strength, and only in The Dragonlands. According to this theory, the lushness was burned to crisp, and all the rivers evaporated. Another theory is that, just like the first, it was lush and pretty, but evil cultists cursed it with its aridness. And a whole other one blames it on those that once were: dragons. In The Dragonlands, archaeology and plaeontology are at its high. For here, deep in the crevasses and mines throughout the land, bones of dragons are no uncommon sight. Enveloped in crisp earth, they stay preserved and unbroken, and scientists from all reaches of the world rush to study the bones. Through study of these bones and the great temples found atop the canyon walls, scientists have managed to uncover the secrets of the past, and about the dragons that once ruled the skies. They found long-lost knowledge about dragon worshipers and dragon slayers, how these two factions did battle many years ago, and how the dragon slayers eventually hunted down and butchered every single dragon--hence the reason there are none to be found now. But while the scientists are in glee about the bones, many locals are superstitious about them, believing them to be cursed, and are for no mortal hands to touch. They do not dare to anger the spirits of these mighty creatures, in pure dread that they might re-awaken to bring out their vengeance upon the land once more. These are usually also the people who believe that dragons swallowed the rivers and burned away the trees that once covered this land--supposedly. But while one part of The Dragonlands consists of excited scientists, there are also those, mostly those around Bloodbeach Harbor, who keep to old fashioned methods. Wranglers, cowboys, sherifs and the like keep themselves contentely distanced from the world--while it may change around them, they are quite comfortable about staying the way it has always been: solving issues with duels outside the saloon, thriving on herding cattle from one scarce river to the next, and living slow, peaceful lives. Sadly for them, as things turn out, the rest of The Dragonlands seem quite intent on changing - for, in fact, The Dragonlands is a country that prides itself on its technology. When saying 'The Dragonlands', one often says 'Wellington Machines' shortly after. In The Dragonlands, there has rarely been seen such a momentous progress of engine technology, and steam-powered machinery. Wellington Machines, lead by Francis Wellington, is a company that rose to power and fame in the early 930's, and took the world by storm. The Mortal Realm stood in awe at Wellington's marvelous airships, and his ingenius idea of using steam as a way of power, and now the mark of Wellington Machines can be found almost all over the The Mortal Realm, from the Rimnoll Wetlands to the Mjaln Mountains. Machinery, canyons, cowboys, and dragons, are what make up this strange, arid country. Government In The Dragonlands, government is almost naught. Just like The Fairlands, The Dragonlands are almost always far too split up to create any kind of functioning rulership, and most only live by village laws, like 'don't do crime or the sherif will get you!'. When traveling through The Dragonlands, laws often change with the village, and all three of them seem to have different ways to approach crime. While Bloodbeach Harbor may be governed nearly by the sherif alone, letting him decide what is a crime and what isn't, and how said crime must be punished, Soot and Smog have begun to employ a technocracy, almost solely dictated by Wellington Machines and other scientists. The Dragonlands have never been a country with great commerce, so there are no businessmen to put around a council table, and politicians are almost naught as well. There are no noble houses either, and odds are that most of the Dragonlandish people would riot if it ever became a kingdom. Therefore, that leaves a technocracy, where all the archaeologists, engineers, mages, and company bosses set the rules. There are no elections as such, and usually the Dragonlandish people don't mind letting these 'smart guys' take all the decisions for them. And, so far, it seems to have worked out nicely. History be added